1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far infrared tubular porous ceramic heating element, especially to a heating element which is suitable for various kinds of catalyst, heater and electric conductor . . . etc. Inside the body, a plurality of via holes is formed, and the crossing portions of the walls of via holes are formed in arc shape so as to prevent breaking and disturbance to heat flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to public that the porous ceramic carriers are widely applied as catalyst carriers (such as deodorizer, infrared catalyst . . . etc. so as to promote chemical reaction or reduction), heating elements or electric conductors. In view of the heating elements, to compare with the traditional electric heating wires, because it is not necessary for the porous ceramic carriers to perform two times of heat transmission and heat conduction, it then has advantages of rapid heating, uniform heating, high security and high heating efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional porous ceramic heating element comprises mainly a body 1 formed by solid molding, and a plurality of via holes 10 penetrate the body 1. The body 1 can be made in the shapes of square, circle etc, while the surfaces of via holes 10 are used as the implantation beds for various functional materials to adhere with. Because the crossing portions of the walls of the via holes are formed in acute angle 12, this acute angle 12 would deposit fluids and generate stress. The body of ceramic heating element often causes broken at the crossing portions. This is the biggest disadvantage of conventional porous ceramic heating element.